


【金黑】天造之合（邮购新娘AU）

by 971544945



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 私设：为了减少未被标记的Omega工作中突然出现发情的状况，zf规定只允许成家的Omega进入职场。没有世仇，两人也没有亲戚关系，T’challa父亲病故。Alpha：艾瑞克 Stevens，25岁Omega：T’challa,36岁





	1. 相亲网站

“那么boss，我走了，明天见”有欢快的声音传了进来，下一秒门被推开，秘书小姐满脸写着快问我去哪的脸探了出来。

“好吧，你是又要约会去了是么”艾瑞克揉揉眉心，顺着自家秘书的意思发问，帅气的alpha永远吸引人们的目光，何况是单身多金又幽默风趣的大老板，不过还是因为能跟手下打成一片的特质才有秘书这种敢跟老板开玩笑的情形就是了。

“是啊，我又要抛弃你去跟我那无趣的alpha烛光晚餐了”说着还用不存在的手帕擦了擦脸。

“得了吧，我可看不出来你有什么不情愿”

“哎，为什么我没有早点遇见你啊boss，啊哦，我要出发了”秘书余光瞄到了钟表，吐了吐舌头，踩着细到艾瑞克一直担心会断的高跟鞋对他挥挥手不回头的走了。

艾瑞克摇摇头准备继续投入回工作上去，跳出了一个网页引起了他的注意。

邮购新娘？

说起来好像是最近流行起来的，艾瑞克想起最近一些alpha员工讨论过，这种类似于世界规模的相亲的确给了人们更多的选择。

认认真真填完，艾瑞克看着界面乐了，他可没抱希望真找到一个情投意合的Omega，还是以这样的方式，想到这他赶紧改起面前的简历来，于是他变成了一个资质平平的alpha而不是什么集团老总钻石王老五。

远在非洲瓦坎达的另一边。

躺在久违的家中床的特查拉却泛起愁来。

跟着导师打了一个假期的工的特查拉临走收到了老师的邀请，特查拉无论从哪个方面看都无可挑剔，留在学校当老师再适合不过了，只是....

他转过头看着刚启用不久的抑制剂，他是Omega，即使是因为在他看来仿佛老天眷顾让他完成学业才成功分化的Omega，也改不了他需要一个伴侣才能得到一份工作的事实。不过好消息是学校方面决定一直为他留着这个位置。

特查拉的唉声叹气终于引来了苏瑞的注意，古灵精怪的少女已经是快要上高中的年纪了，但是她跟哥哥一样天才的大脑早就学会了别的孩子不能理解的一切，更不要说她亲爱的哥哥一脸不知道该怎么办的表情了。

“嘿老哥，你这是吃坏肚子了么”

“苏瑞，我现在可不想跟你开玩笑”

“那就是你想嫁人了”苏瑞说完赶紧闭上眼睛等着一个爆栗，然而竟然没有。

“ohhh，wtf？老哥你不是吧”

“苏瑞，女孩子不要说脏话”特查拉皱皱眉，然后又叹了口气，“你要知道我毕业了，你也该上高中了，我不想妈的负担太重”

“可是你这是拿终身大事说话诶，不要一副明天吃什么的口气”

“所以我在想啊，上学期间太注重学习了，也没认识到几个alpha，情投意合什么的更不可能了”

“嗯...那个来过我们家的姆巴库？”

“我们不是那种关系！而且太熟悉感觉已经不是想恋爱的趋势了”

“好吧好吧，我懂”苏瑞脑海中一直在模拟着姆巴库跟他哥在一起之后的情形，姆巴库巨大的身躯压着老哥倒在床上，老哥的细腰咔...噫，苏瑞摇摇头赶紧跟着否定了。

“嗯...”

“唔...”

两个人头顶着头想了半天也没想出个结果来。

“要不，你还是别想了，咱们家又不是揭不开锅了”苏瑞故作成熟的拍拍特查拉的头，趁人没反应过来一溜烟跑了出去。

“老哥你好不容易有空了，学学一般男孩子上网打打游戏，一天到晚跟老头子一样”

“喂！”他真有这么老成？特查拉揉揉鼻子，看向电脑，也是，一直扑在学术上很久不上网用来娱乐了。

“寻找你的缘分？”打开几个网游之后兴致缺缺的特查拉还是没忍住跑去了MIT的官网，不知道点了什么竟然弹出一个网页来，鬼使神差的点开之后硕大的标题占满了整个视线。

看起来是个挺正经的相亲网，特查拉浏览着满目的alpha不禁有些感叹，现在的网络已经可以让相亲国际化了啊，过滤了大批过分美化自己履历的人选特查拉被一个人吸引了。

Erik Stevens，普通工薪族，工作地点倒是跟MIT一个城市。

这个人除了照片上十分俊朗的脸外，从哪个方面看都资质平平了，不得不说更出色的大有人在，但是特查拉就是像被冻住一样移不开自己的视线，着了魔一样翻来覆去的看着这个叫艾瑞克的人，甚至等他回过神来的时候已经开始写起回信了，信中特查拉诚恳地表达了自己想要跟对方相处看看的想法，等到信发送成功，他已经目瞪口呆地看着面前的订票页面了。

这下麻烦了，他好像甚至没告诉自己家人一声就把自己...卖了。

 

说实话，艾瑞克根本没有抱希望有人回复他，这不是废话吗，谁能看上一个房子都要还贷的工薪族啊，收到一份言语诚恳的回复更不在他的预料中，这让他瞬间有点搞砸了的感觉，这下他不就成了骗子了么！只是本想随随便便回复一下时候他又犹豫了，好想见一面，这句话不知道怎么在他心里疯狂刷屏。

那就见一面好了，直觉告诉他并没有那么差。

 

两个人约好了一个月后见面，因为特查拉需要比较漫长的准备，这一次他的出行已经算是离开家乡开始新的生活了。

“老哥，你真的真的已经决定了？”苏瑞还是像第一次听到这个消息一样不能相信自家老哥不愿意跟熟人alpha在一起却要跑去美国跟不认识的alpha生活，这个邮购新娘的剧情还能再狗血一点么。

“苏瑞我们说好的，你要学会照顾自己了”特查拉收拾着行李，看着母亲塞满的各种生活用品和苏瑞塞的....“苏瑞这都是什么”

“防狼喷雾，电击棒，还有我配的药，抑制剂，还有让alpha瞬间萎的，还有还有...”

“苏瑞这没那么夸张！”

“这你可说不定，这个社会可没你想象中的那么美好”

特查拉最后还是一脸头痛的装好了妹妹的瓶瓶罐罐。都收拾好之后，行李已经变成颇为壮观的一堆，看来多出来的行李要跟着他一起邮过去了，是的，在聊天中他才了解到自己算对方的邮购新娘，也就是说路费是对方全权负责的，特查拉本来是拒绝的但是抵不过对方的希望帮忙不想显得很没用的说法，拍定了一张经济舱飞机票。

拉曼达在飞机场拥抱了自己的儿子，从头到尾她基本没说什么话，只是始终用目光注视着自己丈夫逝去后家中唯一的男子汉，从小到大特查拉乖到没法批评，这是第一次他自己做了重要决定，拉曼达当然会担忧，可是儿子眼中的坚定让他只想抱抱这个孩子。

“我的孩子，你一定要照顾自己”拉曼达还是没能忍住流出泪。

“会的，妈妈，我答应你们，如果不能适应我会回来的，所以不要担心了”特查拉最后又吻了母亲的脸颊，踏上了去往美国的飞机。

 

特查拉又被冻住了，在看到艾瑞克出现的那一刻。

还好他反应的快，他把注意力又转到了面前的交通工具上。

“所以，这是你给我的惊喜？”如果不是特查拉认得出来面前的人，他一定会觉得自己来错了地方，艾瑞克接人用的豪车可不像一般工薪族买得起的。“其实没必要的，我不是注重物质的Omega”

其实特查拉呆呆看着艾瑞克的期间，艾瑞克也在贪婪地看着面前人，虽然互相传过照片，但是真人的冲击更大，特查拉在艾瑞克的心理已经可以用美的过分形容了，长而卷曲的睫毛，明亮温润的大眼睛，纤细却决对不瘦弱的身材，即使岁数有些大了但是也是正直壮年，用他的履历来讲这样的极品Omega是绝对不会选择他才对啊。

艾瑞克早已决定了，他不会放这个Omega走了。

“也许我们回去再说？毕竟你很累了”艾瑞克贴心地接过行李，揽着将信将疑的特查拉钻进了价值不菲的越野里。

“你...住的是不是有点太远离市区了”特查拉看着一路后退的景色，第一次有点担心自己陷入了什么拐卖团伙，拜托，他已经36岁了啊。

“...”特查拉看着面前的别墅，他头一次知道别墅也能租。

“这个就是我要跟你说的事，其实履历我编造了不少，但是我发誓年龄性别什么的我没有造假”

“嗯哼？瓦坎达公司员工”

“严格意义上我也算员工，大概叫员工的头？”

“工薪族”

“我也有工资，是这样没错”

“房贷车贷？”

“我错了”

艾瑞克再不敢说话，他骗了人，这是事实不能辩解的。

“对不起，如果你想要回去的话...我可以”

“....”

“特查拉”这还是他第一次叫这个Omega的名字。

“你的真心话么，艾瑞克”他抬头，特查拉的表情似笑非笑。

“怎么可能，当然不是，见到你的第一面我就不想让你走”

“可是你骗了我”

“对不起，我只是想找真心想跟我在一起的人，而你是第一个也是唯一回复我的”

“好吧”

“特查拉！”

“怎么”

“你踏进这道门就不要想后悔了，后悔也没用”艾瑞克对上了特查拉的视线，特查拉看得出来面前男人眼中涌动着什么，然而这却让他有些兴奋。

“只要你不要对外宣布我是贪图你的钱财”特查拉先动了，两个人下一秒已经像是分别许久的恋人一样吻的难舍难分。

Tbc


	2. 小误会

一进了门，刚刚还主动搂着人亲的特查拉就不见了，他开始表现的束手束脚起来。  
不管怎么说，这的确是特查拉第一次进入到所谓的富人家里，不过跟他想象中富丽堂皇的装潢完全不一样倒是出乎意料了，特查拉完全控制不住地到处参观起来，在艾瑞克眼里完全就是刚刚来到陌生地方的猫咪一样忍不住到处绕圈一样，仿佛下一刻就要找一个顺眼的地方躺下晒太阳。  
“我们先把你安顿下来再参观如何”控制住想要摸一把眼前大猫下巴的欲望后艾瑞克转而拉住了特查拉的手，特查拉立刻像是被按下暂停键一样变得乖乖的。  
“哈，这就害羞了，你要知道我还能做出更过分的事情”简直过分可爱了这个男人，艾瑞克顿时感觉心上有猫在抓，一只黑色的大猫。顺着他的力气被拉到面前的特查拉已经不和他对视了，低垂着眼之后更明显的睫毛忽闪着，一副完全不知所措的样子。  
引人犯罪，他只有这一个想法，但是怕吓到特查拉，艾瑞克还是只亲了亲对方的唇，不过放开的时候他舔了舔嘴角，灼灼的目光一直盯在面前的Omega身上，满意地看到特查拉脸颊上蜜粽色也掩不住的红才继续拉着人向起居区走去。  
艾瑞克给特查拉准备的房间除了大的吓人外风格只可以用简洁来形容，床、衣柜，书桌还有独立卫浴倒是一应俱全，整体的色调是黑色和白色，恰到好处的搭配让冷色调并没有原有的冰冷，艾瑞克看着特查拉变得亮闪闪的眼睛就知道自己应该是没选错。  
“喜欢么，抱歉现在还不知道你喜欢什么，简单的装修了一下，以后你自己设计”不知道什么时候两个人的姿势已经变成了艾瑞克下巴顶在了特查拉的头顶，特查拉整个人陷在了身后人的怀里。  
“谢谢你，艾瑞克”特查拉毛茸茸的头动了动，完全没有意识到两个人姿势已经变得无比亲密，似乎还在欣喜于面前的房间。  
“别光看了，去试试啊”看着特查拉欢快地扑上面前软绵绵的床铺，艾瑞克坏笑着加上一句“虽然你睡这个屋子的机会不多”只不过沉迷于眼前被子触感的特查拉没有听到就是了。  
“你的行李已经送上来了，可能还要麻烦你自己决定摆放在哪里了”看着特查拉一时半会无法从被子里出来的样子，艾瑞克只能无奈地笑笑先一步下楼准备吃晚饭了。  
“艾瑞克，我还是想谢谢你，我真的很喜欢”特查拉终于是放松地笑出来了，整齐的牙齿中间露出了小小的一道缝，他笑的那样开心，艾瑞克都忍不住一起笑起来。  
“洗个澡吧，到了吃饭时间了，你很累了”艾瑞克眨眨眼继续说道，“以后我们要一起过日子了，别这么客气可好”  
“唔！”  
直到特查拉又闹了个红脸艾瑞克才大笑着离开。  
“哇哦”洗完澡的特查拉穿着特意为他准备的起居服，特查拉与他第一次见面的时候穿着家乡的服装，黑色的长袍绣着繁杂的线条，Omega纤细的腰部线条完全显了出来，那是艾瑞克第一次被特查拉的美惊叹，而现在，是第二次，很平常的丝绸材质很平常的样式，特查拉穿着它稳稳地一步一步走近，浑身散发着温和迷人的气息，艾瑞克感觉这一刻自己已经像是毛头小子一样不会了呼吸。  
“咦，我穿这个很怪么”感到艾瑞克直勾勾的目光，特查拉有些慌张地扯了扯自己的上衣，一小节腰露了出来。  
“如果你不是故意的，就赶快坐下吃饭，要凉了”艾瑞克深吸一口气，不自在地咳了一声。  
“啊？”特查拉直到坐下开始默默吃饭，眼里还是疑惑着的，时不时瞄一眼艾瑞克。  
两人有些相对无言地吃起饭，艾瑞克没有要开口说话的意思，特查拉也不好说什么，只能小口小口地吃面前的食物，很快被食物的美味吸引了注意力，也没注意到艾瑞克不知道什么时候悄悄站在他身后。  
“my darling，可还满意”男人呼出的热气就吹在耳边，特查拉瞬间像是被电到一样，差点打翻面前的盘子，回过头去，看到男人有些暗沉的眼难得露出了惊慌的表情。  
“嗯...还...好”特查拉当然知道艾瑞克眼中涌动的是什么，只是他实在不明白为什么还吃着饭面前的男人就会突然变成这个样子，还有他现在并没有准备好，脑子突然一团糟的特查拉又变成了被车灯照到的鹿，不知所措的动弹不得。  
“我觉得还没有吃饱怎么办”艾瑞克急吼吼地索了一个吻，便迫不及待地抱起特查拉，还是太轻了些，艾瑞克想着以后要多给特查拉补补才行，不过现在他想的是别的。  
“艾瑞克！你...先放我下来，有...有话好好说”特查拉这才想起来胡乱的挣扎，但是怕打到艾瑞克并没有什么效果，只能眼睁睁的看着两人向着自己的隔壁靠近。  
是艾瑞克的房间。开了门之后特查拉并没有什么机会观察艾瑞克的屋子，因为他已经被扔到了大的离谱的床上，艾瑞克还用一副要把他吃干抹净的眼神看着他。  
“特查拉你知道么，我觉得我能忍到现在，已经是个奇迹了”艾瑞克看着刚刚自己还在赞叹的特查拉身上的起居服，现在只觉得那衣服要多碍眼有多碍眼。  
刺啦——起居服报废的声音听的特查拉一阵心疼，这就是传说中有钱人的铺张浪费么，但是随着一丝丝凉意袭来，特查拉知道不得不面对更严峻的问题了。  
“别这样”光溜溜的身体倒也方便了特查拉从丝绸制的被子上躲过艾瑞克压过来的动作，两个人最后追逐戏以特查拉缩在床尾结束。  
“你是为了与我结合才来到这里的”艾瑞克转了转脖子，一副慵懒的样子，却极具压迫感地在床上一点点靠近特查拉，“你又后悔了么”  
“我...我没有”闻言特查拉变得犹豫起来，对啊，自己来这里等于是已经默认了面前的alpha变成自己的那个了，甚至还曾有一个反悔的机会在他面前出现他都轻易的放手了。可是他想象中的情投意合才会发生的身体的结合终究不会实现了吧。  
“...我没想过会这么...突然”特查拉的眼睛又微微低垂了，艾瑞克看得到他眼中开始泛起了委屈和绝望，这让艾瑞克突然不敢再靠近了。  
“总有这一天的”艾瑞克还是拉着缩在墙角的Omega纤细的脚踝让对方来到自己身下，特查拉整个过程中没有再说话了，乖的像是一尊玩偶任人摆弄，但是也让人有种易碎的错觉。  
“嗯，是啊”特查拉有点赌气意味的转过头不看压在他身上的艾瑞克。  
“我在你心里到底成了什么样的人啊”看着特查拉一副献祭的样子，艾瑞克重重叹了一口气，拉过一旁的被子给僵成一条棍的特查拉盖上了，“特查拉，我只能说你对我的吸引力太大了，从第一面开始我就迷上你了”  
“艾瑞克？”  
“结果我还是表现的像是一个强迫别人的混蛋了是么，抱歉，求你忘了今晚”艾瑞克挫败的看着自己下身鼓囊囊的一包，已经把还没来得及脱下的睡裤染湿了，只能姿势怪异地向卫生间走去，希望冷水不要给他留下什么阴影才好。“或者，你现在依然可以选择离开，只是别让我看着你离开”  
特查拉脸上的表情早已没有刚才的惊慌了，他看着艾瑞克一时间变得落寞的背影，身体先于脑子做出了动作。  
“特...特查拉？”艾瑞克看着自己被特查拉攥住的衣角，而特查拉的表情明显是不让他走，他一时之间真想不出来做出什么反应了，这下子僵住的人变成了他。  
“你脑补过头啦”特查拉像是还没有准备说些什么，脸红红的然后一副下定决心的样子继续说道“我什么时候说要离开了，你不要一厢情愿地赶人家走好不好，我只是说了一句...没准备好而已”后面的声音已经慢慢小了起来，但是艾瑞克的眼睛却越来越亮了。  
“特查拉！”  
“听我说完，我的意思是，我们可以先培养一下感情，然后...嗯...我的发情期也不远了，大概...”特查拉的头越来越低，感觉下一秒就要埋进被子里了，拉衣角的手早也放下了，他笃定了艾瑞克是不会走了。  
“真的是...特查拉，从进了家门我就好想说，你啊，真的是过分可爱了，看看我找到了什么宝贝”艾瑞克哪里还舍得离开这个害羞也要不自知的撩人的男人，“你真的有36岁了么”  
“你还知道我是36岁的老男人，就别乱用可爱这种词”特查拉似乎刚刚反应过来刚刚自己说了些什么，捂着滚烫的脸被艾瑞克抱了个满怀。  
“啊...突然觉得要是再能早认识你十年就好了”  
“那个时候你还未成年呢”  
“哈哈哈，别这么认真啦”  
看艾瑞克笑的开心，特查拉也不自觉跟着笑起来，两个人傻乎乎地笑了一阵子之后特查拉像是突然想起什么。  
“艾瑞克，也许我可以帮你...吸出来”特查拉躲躲闪闪的目光对上了被忽视了好一会的艾瑞克的胯下。  
“不急，在你准备好之前你的每一个第一次我都要好好品味”艾瑞克抚摸着特查拉丰实的嘴唇，“这里，我不想选在今天”  
“可是”  
“我有一个提议”艾瑞克掀起勉强搭在特查拉身上的薄被，露出那条笔直修长的腿，他抚上根部的嫩肉，引起了特查拉反射性的颤动，“用这里帮我好么”


	3. 腿

“唔”甜腻的呻吟被紧紧咬在一起的嘴唇拦在嘴边，但是强烈的刺激还是让他的声音只能不情不愿地泄露出来，因为在特查拉第一次想要咬住手臂来藏起声音的时候艾瑞克制止了他，现在他的双手还被牢牢锁在头顶。  
现在，特查拉被好好的“照顾”了个遍，艾瑞克在给了特查拉一个火辣的吻之后便开始用舌头品尝起他的全身，用他的话说特查拉整个身体的颜色都足够诱人，让人看了实在有欲望好好地舔个遍，艾瑞克选择从被锁牢的手臂开始，温热的舌尖沿着手臂上均匀的肌肉游走，到了手肘的内侧意外的发现特查拉变得粗重的呼吸后艾瑞克笑笑继续了动作，暗暗记住了所有被发现的敏感点。  
“特查拉，你果然跟我想象中的就像巧克力一样美味”舔遍了特查拉整个胸膛后，艾瑞克支起身体放开特查拉，看着特查拉手搭在脸上一副喘不过气的样子，邪谑地抹了一把嘴角，开始享受特查拉脸越来越红的过程。  
“...”特查拉茫然地张开嘴巴像是要说些什么，最后还是决定继续大口喘气，挡着眼睑的手放下却不知道又要摆在哪里，早就水光泛滥的眼睛到处乱看，在不小心对上艾瑞克的放肆的目光后又慌乱地转开。  
“我这还什么都没做，你就害羞成这个样子”在特查拉快要被羞愤淹没之前艾瑞克抬起了他的双腿，“我真正想做的还没做呢，小猫”  
那条灵巧的舌又开始作乱，在被触碰到最敏感的大腿内侧时候特查拉竟然没忍住射了出来，两个人都有些呆滞，最先反应过来的是特查拉本人，修长的双手捂住快滴血的脸任艾瑞克怎么拉都不放开了。  
“看来快到极限了，再过分了以后你不让我碰可该怎么办”艾瑞克把特查拉的双腿摆成了最开始想要的姿势，那双从走进他的院子开始就扰乱他的心绪的双腿被紧紧并在了一起，在特查拉投过疑惑的眼神的时候他又把手中的腿托着向上推着微微折起，然后他如愿以偿地把自己快要爆炸的小兄弟伸入了经过刚刚的舔弄还有些湿润的腿缝中去，艾瑞克舒爽地吐出一口气，这感觉实在是妙不可言，被插入那一刻就变得紧绷的肌肉恰恰助纣为虐地更加紧张地夹住了那个外来之物，艾瑞克试着抽插了几下，苦恼地发现自己好像有点寸步难行了，只能借助起床边一直被忽视的润滑剂来，冰凉的液体淋在被磨擦的有些热度的腿间又滑向还插在其间的柱体，奇异的刺激感同时袭击了两个人。  
“哈...唔，别再...欺负我了”特查拉被箍住的大腿颤抖的不成样子，想要踢动着躲开的动作显得有气无力，只能眼巴巴地盼着在他腿间兴奋抽插个没完的alpha结束这个淫靡的折磨。  
艾瑞克在有了润滑之后温柔就被抛到脑后去了，特查拉淡巧克力色的大腿和颤抖却还是夹得紧紧的大腿从视觉和感知上同时刺激着他的欲望，让他不管不顾地冲刺了几十下，分身周围的硬毛擦过越发敏感的嫩肉，没多久就让那处变得通红，白浊的液体染满了腿根，到后来特查拉已经无法忍受了开始大声抽噎起来，艾瑞克才像是突然被惊醒过来停了下来，特查拉在他一放手的时候就赶紧收回了双腿，却在触碰到红肿的大腿根时嘶的一声再不敢动弹。  
检查过特查拉的大腿，发现那里已经红肿到浮现出细微的血印后艾瑞克意识到自己是真的做过了，眼神中闪过无数自责的情绪，特查拉无奈地只能两条腿叉个大开躺在床上任艾瑞克检查，被轻飘飘检查了个透后发现身上人没了动作，有些好笑地对上了艾瑞克的眼神，什么委屈伤心的心情全没了。  
罢了，他还是在乎我的就够了。  
“你，不准备给我处理一下么”特查拉于是又如愿看到眼前人大梦初醒般跑到一边翻箱倒柜起来，反而有些悠闲地支起身子看起自己的alpha焦头烂额的样子，结果一不小心又让两条腿交叠在了一起，挫败地嘶了一声。  
“抱歉.....特查拉我伤到你了”清凉的药膏敷在红肿的部位，让特查拉舒服地呼了一口气，艾瑞克看到特查拉舒展的眉头也稍稍放下心来，只是愧疚越发的快要实体化了。  
“听着艾瑞克，我知道你在想什么，没关系的”特查拉的手抚上了艾瑞克搭在一边的脏辫，“下次也许你就找到技巧了呢，何况，最重要的是，我...不讨厌你这样对我”  
“特查拉...god...”艾瑞克只能想到拉着他的Omega进行一个又一个吻，“你可真的懂得如何抓住我的心”  
“你的心，难道不应该早就是我的了么”  
从来巧舌如簧的艾瑞克第一次没想到如何更甜蜜地回应如此甜蜜的问题。


End file.
